Sword of Serenity
by MaximaTheGreat
Summary: Feyre, Rhysand and the Inner Circle find out about another world. They decide to visit Terrasen, a place in that world to form alliances to defeat Hybern. But Queen Aelin Galathynius is already caught up in a war. Will she and her court take the risk and help the Night Court in exchange of their help or not? Add in a few witches and fae and you've got yourself a disaster.
1. Feyre-1

**Pairings:**

 **Feysand**

 **Rowaelin**

 **Malide**

 **Amren/OC**

 **Slight:**

 **Lysaedion**

 **Morriel**

Feyre

Scowling, I roamed the Spring Court. Once, I would have been dazzled by the scenery, but now all I wished was to go back home, to the Night Court. If I was honest with myself, the Spring Court was nothing compared to beauty of the Velaris. I shook the thoughts out of my head; they only left me homesick and longing to be in the familiar comfort of the Inner Circle. Nothing good came out of such things.

Tamlin had just gone out to 'hunt'. That was what he told me, however, I knew better and after a little bit of curious searching in his head, I had figured out that he was going to the King of Hybern. He had left me with the company of an absent Lucien who was nowhere to be seen, so I figured I could talk to Rhys. However, when I reached down the bond, I found out that Rhys was busy and decided not to bother him. Instead, I decided to paint, which was something maidenly that Tamlin expected me to do.

I was looking around for some inspiration when I saw a flash of red hair in the garden. Curious, I walked in that direction and saw Lucien sitting on a large oaken log. He had an expression of anguish on his face and I felt sympathy for him. Like me, his mate had been taken away from him. Unlike me, he couldn't contact her.

Hesitantly, I walked close to him and plopped down beside him.

"Lucien?" I whispered softly.

"Yes?" he demanded, snapping at me.

He softened a bit, realizing what he was doing and turned to face me.

"You may have fooled Tamlin, Feyre," he breathed, "But I've noticed something to be off with you."

I frowned at him, playing the role of the innocent and naïve maiden I was supposed to be,

"What do you mean? Tamlin saved me from Rhysand, I love him, why would I ever lie to him?" saying those words left a bitter taste in my mouth.

Lucien rolled his eyes, "I know you too were mates- _are_ mates. That bond is one that cannot be broken. I know so myself. And besides, I saw you two that day in the forest; I could see that you both cared for each other."

"Am I not your friend?" he pleaded, "Tamlin hurt me too, he tortured me too. I will fight, against him this time. What are you doing, please tell me, Feyre?"

Snarling, I turned to him,

"Friend?" I questioned in a soft and deadly voice, "Did you save me when I was imprisoned in my own home, Lucien? Did you even attempt to help me?"

"I couldn't!" Lucien protested. "At that time, I thought that I still owed Tamlin for taking me in and would be betraying him!"

Softening, I wrapped my arms around him and muttered,

"You stopped owing Tamlin a long time ago, Lucien."

"I understand if you don't trust me yet to tell me about your plans," Lucien muttered, smiling, "However, can you tell me something about your sister Elain?"

I grinned at him and began, "Elain is the gentle one of us all, she is the soft-spoken and kind one. She is the epitome of all things good and pure. That doesn't mean she doesn't have a dark side. Unbeknownst, to Nesta she is strong-willed and capable. She has a hidden temper that can rival mine."

Lucien smiled as if my words brought him peace, "Is she safe?"

"Yes," I replied, "She is with the my Inner Circle, I trust them to keep her safe,"

Lucien raised an eyebrow, "Your Inner Circle? And tell me everything Elain likes, from flowers to fruits."

"My Inner Circle," I nodded, "Rhys and I got the bond made official and I am now High Lady of the Night Court."

"Hig-hi-high Lady?" Lucien spluttered.

"The one and only," I smirked playfully, "Anyways, Elain loves peaches and strawberries. Her favourite flowers are Peonies and her favourite colour is light orange and blue. She abhors apples and beef; she is allergic to roses and is disgusted by green."

"Noted," Lucien saluted me, smirking. "Well, I've got to go, duty calls,"

Winking, he walked away, leaving me alone. Oh well, at least I made up with one person.

Later on, I was lying in my bed going through an interesting book about how a girl found out she wasn't human and her father was the epitome of evil in their universe. Later on, she was given a shock with the fact that her lover was her brother. I hoped that was not the case.

Suddenly, my room's door opened and Tamlin barged in. looking at me he scowled,

"That bastard taught you to read?" he inquired.

Looking up from the captivating book, I plastered a sweet smile on my face and nodded. Sighing, Tamlin came closer and began to place a kiss on my lips. His hand cupped my jaw and I leaned away from his touch almost instantly. I remembered when earlier that evening Lucien told me that while I was gone Tamlin slept with Ianthe. Multiple times. Tamlin froze and furrowed his brow,

"That asshole touched you, didn't he?" Tamlin growled.

When I nodded, ignoring the pangs of disgust in my heart, Tamlin swore,

"I AM GOING TO MURDER HIME, HOW DARE HE TOUCH WHAT IS MINE?" Tamlin roared.

 _Like you did with his mother and sister!_ , I snarled in my head but somehow managed to resist the urge of screaming it out loud.

Instead, I frowned at him and pretended to tremble a bit and said, "Everyone is saying that you slept with Ianthe,"

Tamlin sighed condescendingly, like I would never understand or was too dense to, it made my blood boil. It wasn't like I gave a shit about him sleeping with Ianthe, it was just that he didn't know that and I was going to use it as an excuse to not sleep with him.

"Look, Feyre, it was Calanmai, the magic had taken over, and I had no control over myself. And later onwards, she seduced me, what was I to do?"

His attempt at justifying his actions was pitiful but I sighed a bit, "Look, Tamlin, I need to think about all of this, so can we keep the displays of affection to a minimum?"

 _Possibly forever,_ I added in my head as Tamlin nodded and walked out shutting the door behind him.

Suddenly, I felt a tug at the bond and grinned.

 _Hey,_ came Rhysand's voice.

 _Hey yourself,_ I shot back smiling.

 _I've got a message, we have found out about a new world for the fae, we will ask if they can aid us, but they are also having a war so we will have to help them back. Today at midnight, Az and Mor are going to come pick you up, we will go talk to them about a possible alliance. Leave the Tamlin part to us, darling._

 _Damn,_ I said making him laugh. _Erm, also, you should know that Lucien knows about our bond and he can be trusted._

 _I hope you've judged correctly,_ he sighed, _Anyways, I've got to go, bye, I love you._

 _I love you too._

The connection dulled and settled back, it didn't completely vanish, the bond was still present; it didn't mute but was buzzing softly.

At midnight, I slowly dressed into black and sat by my window when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I let out an ear-piercing shrieked which was muffled by the delicate hand. I turned around to see an annoyed Mor.

Removing her hand from my mouth, she hissed,

"Shut up!"

Amused, I complied and followed her through a series of paths that led outside and to Azriel. We sat on some sort of a carpet and travelled to Velaris. When we were in a safe place, I squealed and wrapped my arms around a crying Mor. After that I hugged Azriel and asked him about his wings.

"They're healing," he waved off my concerns and we began to talk about the most random things such as win and ice cream. I was laughing along with them until I saw Rhys. Darkness rippled off him in waves, his wings were out and glowing and he had the brightest smile on his face. He really looked like the most beautiful person to ever exist. I ran towards him and hit him with a force. His strong arms grabbed me and lifted me up.

His rough and calloused hands cupped my face and brought our lips closer. Close but too far. Finally, I ended the gap by pressing our lips together. A warm and fuzzy feeling spread out from my chest to the rest of my body. The rest of the world melted around us. There was only us. His lips tasted like wine. I was suddenly aware of everything, like the spicy scent of his cologne and the shadows under his eyes, when we finally stopped, panting for breath, I saw my sisters. Running, I engulfed them in hugs. On the other side, Amren stood in her usual gray attire. Smiling, I hugged her too, even-though it was obvious she felt awkward about it.

As I walked in, I saw an injured Cassian lying down on the sofa. As soon as our gazes locked, I winced, feeling terrible. I carefully sat down and hugged him as he let out exaggerated and fake moans of pain. Getting up, I smacked him on the head making Nesta snicker and Cassian glare at her. There was obvious tension between the two and I had a hunch it was sexual.

Soon, Cerridwen and Nuala came to take me to my room. They dressed me in black and golden Night Court attire. Nuala did my make up while Cerridwen fussed over my hair. When they were done, I thanked them and smiled. I looked like one of the beautiful women in my paintings.

Grinning, I walked down to see everyone looking just as glorious. Nesta and Elain were staying home with Cassian while the rest of us were going. Rhys told me that the place we were going was called Terrasen and that we were going uninformed. I really hoped that the ruler of Terrasen wasn't the type of person who shot first and asked questions later.

I _really,_ _really_ hoped that this was going to work out.

 **A/N: Hi! So basically, this is a fanfic where the ToG characters meet the ACOTAR characters. The rest of the chapters are obviously going to be longer. BTW, in this fanfic I'm gonna be shipping Amren with an OC who will be a girl from the ToG world.**

 **Please Read and Review!**

 **Love you unicorns!**

 **~Max**


	2. Aelin-2

**Aelin**

I woke up at the crack of dawn; we had a lot of work to do today. When I turned to my side, I saw that Rowan wasn't there. He had probably woken up earlier due to nightmares and decided not to sleep.

I shrugged and walked into the bathroom and turned on the water and waited for it to get warm. While the water got warmer, I glanced into the mirror and shook my head exasperatedly at how disheveled and messy I looked. I began to peel off the blue and white nightgown I had worn yesterday and began to submerge into the bath, sighing as my muscles relaxed and soothed as the tightness was relieved from them. I quickly wet my hair, cleaned it and used some of the cheap hotel jasmine to wash my body.

I got up and let the water drain while I used one towel to wrap my body and one to dry my hair. When I was finally dried, I used a comb to untangle my hair and brush it straight. I opened my bags and pondered on what to wear. While I thought of it, I remembered what I had to do today and a dress wasn't the suitable or preferred attire for that. I took out a pair of black pants and loose white shirt that was easy to move in. I packed the remnants of the things I had taken out back in the suitcase and strapped some weapons to me in places they wouldn't be seen while I shoved the rest into another bag.

Quickly braiding my hair over my shoulder and tying it with a ribbon, I walked outside of the room. I reckoned it was around six or seven in the morning. Few people were up and that was why it was the convenient time. I walked out to see Lysandra, Evangeline, Aedion and Rowan already standing, ready.

Lysandra looked like a puppy dozing off as she rubbed her sleepy eyes and kept her arm on Evangeline's shoulder. Aedion had an expression of boredom on his face as he twirled a dagger in his hands. Rowan wore a look of impatience and annoyance as they waited for me. I strutted up to them, smirking as Aedion growled at me.

"Tut, tut, tut, cousin," I playfully admonished, "Did nobody ever teach you any manners?"

Rowan shook his head in fond exasperation making me grin evilly. I reached up and smacked a sloppy and wet kiss on his cheek as he snarled. He didn't wipe it off.

"By the Wyrd, how are you so goddamn happy in the morning?" he questioned, looking miffed.

"Come on, Rowan, I'm going back home after eleven years, did you really think I wouldn't be delighted?"

We had set out for Terrasen two weeks ago. Dorian had provided us with most necessary goods so were good off. At least, there was enough that we didn't have to hunt for one whole week. Surprisingly, we had seen some shops and cheap hotels on the corner of the road. We stayed the night at a cheap inn so that we didn't have to take out the tents. Rowan thought that it would only take a day for us to reach if we stayed on track.

We checked out and began to trek further north and in an hour or so, we couldn't even see the town or any sight of a living creature. Evangeline and Lysandra weren't originally supposed to go with us but they had no other plans and since Lys was a part of my court and was going to be a Lady of Terrasen, they decided to tag along.

We continued to walk until our legs ached, we were out of breath and our mouths were dry. Evangeline was the first one to crack.

"Can we rest?" she croaked, "Can I have some water?"

"Okay, Angie," I nodded. Truth be told, I was tired too and it was noon now. We needed to rest before we continued to walk. We were currently in some sort of a forest and water and food wouldn't be too hard to get.

While Evangeline sat on a rock with Lys guarding her, Aedion, Rowan and I set off to hunt. Rowan took out some hunting knives and let down his hood while Aedion unsheathed his dagger. Smirking I took off the cloak and took out my xiphos sword. We split up and went to different directions.

Suddenly, I heard a screech from behind me and I whirled, weapons out and in an offensive position. I shifted quickly and swiftly. Unlike before, shifting was a natural process that was painless. With my fae ears, I could hear well.

I sensed some movement and turned to see a deer, hidden in the bushes. I crept towards it with a hellish grin on my face, like a predator waiting to lunge upon its prey. Slowly and steadily, I stepped closer. Suddenly, I realized that I couldn't exactly kill the deer with a xiphos blade and switched it for a knife.

I settled down so I was comfortable and could see the deer clearly. I aimed for the deer and threw the knife. Before the deer could notice or run, the blade pierced through one of its eyes and the tip of it was visible through the other end. Smirking, I walked towards it and cut off its head with a single slash, ending its misery. The deer was down, with just one clean shot.

I picked up the bleeding body and carried it to where Lys and Evangeline were. It was way too heavy and personally, everyone owed me for this. When I finally reached, I saw Rowan and Aedion standing with bottles of what I assumed was water.

I stuck my tongue out at them. By the looks of it, I was the only one who found anything big. Aelin-1, Boys-0.

"We found nothing, unlike you," said Aedion, ignoring my gesture as I kept the deer down and Lys and Rowan set off to skin it, "However, we did end up finding lots of water and so we filled all our bottles with it."

I nodded and turned to see Angie gulping down water as if it was something she had been deprived of for all her life. Thirstily, I motioned for Aedion to pass me a bottle.

Aedion stood up and handed me a bottle. I opened it and relished the taste of cool pleasantness in my mouth. I finished the whole bottle quickly and wiped a stray droplet from my chin.

"Take care of Angie, I'm going to get some wood for the fire," he muttered.

Smiling, I faced Angie. Evangeline was looking at a pretty flower with awe. She hesitantly touched it and stared in wonder as golden sparks flew from it.

"It's called Aurea because of the golden sparks it leaves," I informed her, "I've read about it,"

She jumped at the sound of my voice and yelped. I snickered at that as she turned as bright as her hair.

"What?" I grinned, teasing her, "Do you think I'm going to kill you?"

"N-n-n-no," she stuttered, flushing making me laugh wholeheartedly and throw back my head.

"I'm just teasing, sweetheart,"

Soon, Aedion returned with the wood and Lys and Rowan had managed to skin and cut the deer. Aedion kept the wood and everyone paused. I looked up to see them staring at me.

"Whenever you wish, Your Majesty!" Rowan said sarcastically making me blink. Oh! They expected me to light the fire. Grinning sheepishly, I summoned tendrils of burning heat into my hand. Angie and Aedion stared at them in awe. Soon, I had a blob of fire in my hand and I lowered it to ignite the wood.

We began to skewer the meat onto sticks and roast it. After most of it was done, we began eating. I took a bite of the strong orange meat. It had nor spice nor seasoning but after hours of eating nothing, it tasted like heaven. I moaned as I took another bite, my stomach grumbling and growling, demanding more.

The last time we ate was yesterday morning; we found nothing to eat the whole day, only some fruits which we gave to Evangeline. The poor girl wasn't even twelve; she needed it more than us.

I could see the looks of relief on my friends' faces. The food was a blessing and I thanked every god I could name for bestowing it upon us.

"I think we should sleep, otherwise, we'll get tired on the way. Besides, I have to be alert when I introduce my court to my people."

Rowan nodded, agreeing with me. "Who'll keep guard, first?"

"I will," Aedion volunteered.

When I was about to protest, he cut me off.

"I slept early last night, at around seven or so, I believe,"

Nodding, we all settled down, making our selves comfortable. I tried to keep my head on my bag, but it was uncomfortable and the weapons inside prodded on my head.

 _Come here, Fireheart._

I looked up to see Rowan beckoning me with his hand. Grumbling, I stood up and went to him.

"Yes?" I demanded, sitting down on the ground next to him.

"I noticed you were having difficulty lying down. I thought I could offer myself as a pillow but if you don't want to-"

"I do!" I cut him off indignantly. He had the nerve to be smirking.

 _Insufferable bastard,_ I snarled at him, baring my teeth.

 _Easy,_ he grinned. The ass was definitely enjoying it.

Annoyed, I laid down and cuddled into him, using his chest as a pillow. I could feel the vibrations of muffled amused laughter rolling off his chest and I swatted his head like a fly. He kissed the top of my head and muttered,

"Sweet dreams, Fireheart,"

I ventured deep into a lengthy slumber, one void of any nightmares. I woke up to Rowan shaking my shoulder.

"We've got to get moving. If not, there is no chance we're going to reach by the time the moon comes out."

I got up, rubbing my eyes and looked around to see Lys and Angie doing the same. Rowan had most probably taken our shifts too. I had to thank him later.

"What time do you reckon it is?" I inquired, straightening my clothes. I opened my hair and re-braided it, waiting for Rowan to answer.

"It's four by the latest," he said, after a bit.

We started walking again, to north it was. Our speed was faster this time since we had more newfound energy. We weren't exactly running, but we weren't walking either.

Laughing, I turned to Rowan, "Race me till the tree?"

He nodded, smirking arrogantly. Grinning, we both began to run as fast as we could, leaving the rest behind. We were at the same level until Rowan glided forward. Determination filled me, making my pulses race. I began to speed off until I was far ahead of Rowan and laughed. But soon, Rowan was next to me. Snarling, I picked up speed and touched the tree and let out a victorious cackle.

I could hear Rowan mumbling something about cheating. Smiling sweetly, I pinched his cheek,

"Aww… Is baby Rowan a sore looser?"

Growling, he swatted my hand away.

"I am not a sore loser!"

"Sure you aren't,"

"Am not!" he grumbled.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are-" an annoyed voice interrupted me,

"-stop being kids you two!"

I turned to see the rest had caught up.

"You guys were really fast!" commented Angie.

Rowan laughed, "We were jaw dropping, weren't we?"

Evangeline nodded eagerly while Aedion frowned and furrowed his brow. He wasn't exactly used to the playful and free side of Rowan. Truth be told, I myself was also quite surprised when I found out he wasn't just a grumpy old fae but was capable of fun.

It was Dusk when we finally stopped again. Suddenly, Aedion cursed loudly. When I turned to him, there was a look of awe on his face. A tear trailed down his cheek and his lips clamped a sob.

"Look," he croaked pointing forward, "Terrasen, A, home!"

A noise escaped my mouth and I wasn't sure if it was a sob or a laugh. Perhaps it was both. Elation spread throughout my body. The next few seconds were a blur. Aedion's arm engulfed me and he spun me. Lys and I hugged, both grinning. Finally safe. Rowan's arms closed around my waist and he pressed tightly against his chest.

We began walking again, this time with permanent grins on our faces. Soon, I could sense a change in the atmosphere.

We had reached Terrasen. It seemed like my companions had realized it too. In about fifteen minutes, I could see people. There was a street full of shops, some of them were wrecked, others open. My friends and I walked, with our hoods on.

Suddenly, a man whistled, "Look at that fine piece a' ass,"

He leered at Evangeline and one of his hands came forward to touch her ass. Before I knew it, I was in his face. I held the hand he was using and twisted it, snarling. I kicked him between the legs and punched him in the face. The man's face twisted in agony and he howled. Growling, I unsheathed a knife and brought it near his hands.

"This way you want be able to touch anyone, with those filthy hands," I snarled.

With two quick and clean cuts I cut off his hands. As much as the asshole deserved torture, I couldn't be seen as a monster. Not yet.

When I backed off, I turned to see everyone staring at me.

"Who are you?" a young boy questioned, his whispering tone filled with awe.

Smirking, I lowered my hood and the others followed suit, standing behind me in a straight formation, "I am Aelin Ashryver Galathynius and my court and I are here to reclaim my throne."

 **A/N: LMAO, sorry for that cliffie. Next chapter will be up sometime today, too bad it's gonna be Elide.**

 **Goodbye, unicorns!**

 **~Max**


End file.
